


Two Time Lords and a Bathtub

by wraith17



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith17/pseuds/wraith17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Doctor's away Missy still wants to play regardless of whether or not Clara is in the next room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Time Lords and a Bathtub

"Hello honey."

The Doctor squeals a little in fright as the bath tub in his and Clara's room addresses him.

"Missy." He hisses. "What are you doing here? If Clara finds you."

"But she won't find me sweetheart. I'm here all naked and wet." She wriggles in the water, smiling at him. "Just for you. Oh!" She lifts a hand out of the water, winking conspiringly. "Did I mention naked?"

She bites her lip and cups her breasts provocatively, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at him. 

"N-naked?"

"Well, how else does one take a bath love? I'm such a dirty girl after all, I really do need a good scrubbing."

He gapes at her, mouth dropping open as he stares at what flesh the bubbles aren't hiding. She lifts one long leg out of the tub and pokes his thigh with her toes.

"Well? Aren't you gonna join me? I can do this by myself but it's a lot for fun with you love."

Something clicks in his brain and the Doctor frantically undoes his belt and trousers them falling to his ankles, in his rush to join Missy he trips and falls still fully clothed into the bath. Missy snorts and giggles into her hand, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him as he surges on top of her. She whimpers softly into his mouth, the noise sending waves of sensation crashing over his body and he moans into hers, cupping the back of her neck, angling her head more to his liking. 

His jacket and white dress shirt are easily shucked, it's the trousers that prove difficult as he attempts to shove them off but unable if he wants to stay in the bath, the fabric tangling at his ankles he gives up and settles for gripping tightly to Missy's thigh and lifting it so her leg drapes over his hip.

"Love," Missy tries before she is cut off by his lips trailing down to that sensitive spot behind her ear. Lips probing it gently and her mouth drops open, a quiet gasp leaving her lips. "Darling, let me up. It won't work unless I'm on top." She rolls them both over in the tub, her straddling him and his hands land on her hips, steadying her as she gestures for him to sit up. "Now come here, I missed you." She murmurs and pulls him closer, grinding herself against him and revelling in his moans and cries of pleasure and here he thought she was the noisy one. She smirks and kisses him gently while he plays with her hair, now a mess of wet curls running down her back and chest.

Her small tapered fingers wrap carefully around his erection and she pumps him slowly, watching him as he moans and his head drops back on the tub with a quiet thunk. She leans forward and brushes her lips tenderly against his, her breath ghosting over his lips, her fingers working over him as he moans and writhes.

Finally taking pity on him she rises onto her knees and allows his hands to move her over his erection, her fingers guiding it inside her. Her mouth drops open in a small gasp as she rocks in his lap slowly, adjusting to him.

"I've missed you honey, our bed has been so cold and lonely without you."

He respond though not for lack of trying as his jaw works uselessly and she drags him closer by his hair, kissing him. Beginning to fuck him harder, her arms linking around his neck and peppering soft kisses to his lips and whatever other skin she fancies while her hips rock roughly against his. He moans loudly as his fingers tighten in her hair and on her arse, guiding her as his hips begin to thrust up to meet hers. She lets out a low throaty moan as he does so, hiding her face in his shoulder, muffling it, their chests now pressing tightly together, her hair trapped between them and he laments the loss of sensation from her hair tickling over his skin.

It's quick and dirty and over all too soon, the Doctor grunting and moaning loudly as he comes inside Missy, her walls squeezing him tightly as she whimpers and presses her lips against his shoulder. He pants and flops back in the tub, Missy dismounting him and he pulls her down to rest in between his legs, sweeping her hair to one side and pressing gentle kisses to the graceful slope of her neck. 

"This was a lovely surprise honey, but how did you get in here?"

She nods towards the old fashioned style sink in the corner of the room. "My TARDIS. I wanted to see you, you are my husband and you are currently holed up with little Miss Clara. What choice did I have?"

He chuckles and twirls a strand of her hair around his fingers. "Jealous huh? But tell me love, what if Clara had come in first?"

"Well, that might have been a bit awkward love. Especially considering that she thinks I'm dead." She pouts and rests her head back on his shoulder.

"Well if you are dead then who did I just shag in the bath?"

"No one darling, you are alone. So masturbating then I suppose."

He snorts with laughter and kisses her temple. "Dirty girl."

"Mmm, but I'm your dirty girl love. But I'm afraid I have to get going now. Little Miss Clara will want to use the bathroom and I don't think you want her to see me. I'll see you at home then, when you two finish up?"

"Yes love." He kisses her lips gently as she steps out of the tub and towels herself off, redressing in her Mary Poppins clothing she had neatly folded on the vanity. 

"Ta ta, darling." She waves and steps into her now larger TARDIS it disappearing silently.

The Doctor finishes up in the tub and hangs his wet clothes up before changing into the clean set he brought with him. Draining the water and rinsing the tub off he exits the room using one of the room's towels and drying his silver curls. Not at all prepared for the sight of Clara sitting on her bed with an odd expression on her face.

"Hey." She says, eyes sparkling weirdly and looking very pleased about something.

"Hello." He mutters back confused.

"You're smiling Doctor. Have a nice bath?"

"Yesssssss."

"You were in there a while, were you uh polishing your screwdriver?" She says with a giggle and he blinks owlishly. What the hell had gotten into Clara?

Over the course of the rest of their stay, his good mood from Missy's surprise appearance quickly disappeared. Clara taking every opportunity to tease him about what she thought were solo activities in the bathtub, no wonder Missy had been so quiet. Briefly he considers correcting Clara but that probably wouldn't end well and this trip was supposed to help smooth over the whole Cybermen/Missy debacle. Clara really hadn't been happy when he kissed Missy in the graveyard considering the dire straits they were in was all her fault. Clara just didn't understand courtship rituals among Time Lords, puzzles and games were their version of flowers and chocolates.

After dropping Clara at home he sighs wearily and rests his head in his hands, slumped in his favourite chair.

"Hello honey, back so soon?"

He lifts his head up and groans as Missy saunters over and sits in his lap.

"Aww, didn't have fun with ickle Clara?" She pouts and he wraps an arm around her waist and she smiles, nuzzling his temple.

"It was hell. I had no idea that humans were so filthy minded. Or that there was so many different euphemisms for masturbating."

"Oh dear, so she heard us in the bath then huh? Or should I say you." She giggles and kisses his cheek wetly.

"Missy, please. I'm in no mood."

"Too bad love, I did have a few ideas of how I could cheer you up and you wouldn't have to worry about being quiet either." She says with a raise of her eyebrow.

She hops off his lap, walking down the stairs while shedding her jacket and unpinning her hat, looking over her shoulder at him. "Coming love?"

Missy laughs heartily as the Doctor chases after her, tripping over the trousers he didn't realise she had undone.

"Missy! What the hell?"

His only answer is another laugh as he gets up, nose smarting and pulling his pants back up. "You're gonna pay for that one woman!"

She squeals with delight as she runs deeper into the TARDIS, him chasing after her and his old girl laughing at the pair of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame dreameater for this


End file.
